You Are Mine!
by Richs
Summary: One day, an ignorant hanyou came across a caring miko and, life became a beautiful affair for both of them! Experience the unexpected collision of modern Tokyo with Sengoku Jidai, through the journey of a girl and see what destiny has in store for her!
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (T_T) but I do believe that I'm a reincarnation of Rumiko Takahashi. At least that makes me feel happy! :P_**

**Hello People. This is my first story for this website. I've been writing for local magazines. Most of my published works are based on real life incidents. So I'm totally clueless about writing stories. Please go through this and let me know. If this story comes out well, I'll try to work on fiction writing as well.**

* * *

><p>Love is a crazy combination of wild emotions, a part of which erupts in my soul, while the rest of it stays locked within you. Give me the key to your heart. Let me heal it. I'll absorb all the<br>sufferings and leave behind sheer joy for you to cherish throughout your life…

She never thought she would ever come across him. She never thought she would get attracted to a mystical creature that she had never heard of. She never thought she would fall a victim to love. Why does she become so weak when it comes to him? He is love, he is lust, he is desire, he is dream, he is courage, he is security, he is seduction, he is temptation, his presence makes her think of sinful things that they could do together. He is a silent answer to all her prayers. He is all that she craves for yet, he is all that she can never have.

During the long, silent hours of the night when the silver light of the moon falls upon her, she wishes to have him against her body. She desires to feel the warmth of his heart. She silently longs to submit herself to her sinful desires. But is it possible? Can a miko let her pure self get indulged in the corrupt physical sins? She no longer cares for her innocence. All that she wants is him. Can she have him by her side till the last breath of life? Not even Kami can answer this question for now!

The journey isn't complete, the mysteries of the sacred jewel have not been discovered, the world is in danger, there is evil lurking behind the shadows of dark nights and they've to struggle hard to prevent the adverse consequences in future. So what if he doesn't love her? They can still be together! She wouldn't regret giving her life for that heart warming smile, those welcoming amber eyes and those silky silver locks. She would fight against evil, fight against every one, fight against world but she'll have him because she knows he is hers and she will never give up what she owns! She'll find a way to get back to him because death cannot separate them! Their love is beyond all the boundaries of time, life and death.!


	2. Chapter 2 Life In Modern Tokyo

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (T_T) but I do believe that I'm a reincarnation of Rumiko Takahashi. At least that makes me happy! :P**_

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 2: Life in Modern Tokyo<strong>

She was compassionate, elegant, gorgeous, intelligent and the most lovely woman who has ever walked on this earth. She had sparkling auburn eyes that were full of vitality and vigor. She held an untainted heart which was filled with love and care for everyone. She found her happiness in trivial things of life. Her smiles could melt the toughest of all hearts. Kagome… Kagome Hingurashi was her name and she was a perky teenager, full of ideas and creativity. She had her little secret that nobody knew, not even her: she was a miko! The purest of all creatures present in this world. Kagome was a descendent to the noble bloodline of priests and priestesses that were official caretakers of the ancient shrines of Japan. Her family owned the Hingurashi shrine that was located about 160 km away from the Tama River; in the modern city of Tokyo, Japan.

Life was pleasant for her. She had a nuclear family that had the sweetest mom (Kaori), the weirdest younger brother (Souta), the craziest grandpa (Jii chan) and the chubbiest cat (Buyo).

Kaori was world's best mother. She was a teacher at a music school. Life was hard for her because she was a single parent who had brought up her kids in a decent manner. Her children were her pride! They were strong and well-prepared for all the responsibilities that were handed to them. Kaori was a bit open-minded (in fact too open minded and straightforward when it came to Kagome's relationships with guys) otherwise, she was generous, bright, responsible and an active mother. As a mom, she was the strong backbone of her family, was always there to support the family members through thick and thin.

Souta was a mischievous brat! Really really really troublesome and a real pain in Kagome's butt! Grrr… He was so nosy, always ready to sneak into Kagome's belongings as if he would discover the greatest secret of her life in those things! But Kagome loved him and truly cared for him. He was very energetic kid and a hardcore fan of videogames. Though, nobody knows how he could manage to keep his grades up while playing all that stuff. The teachers were really impressed with his performance; they thought he was wiser for his age. In any case, he was still irritating because he was a prankster, mainly because he was youngest in the family.

Jii chan, as we all know him, was a crazy little fellow who was seen chanting creepy mantras throughout the day. If you meet him someday, it wouldn't be a surprise if he sprinkles you with holy waters or throws pious sutras at your head! For Kami's sake, he saw demons in each and everything around him! Half of his life was passed in reciting tales about something called Shikon jewel and Sengoku Jidai (the Warring States period in Japanese history) and the other half was occupied with the everyday shrine duties. Anyways, the kids never bothered to hear all that boring demon n angel stuff. Jii chan owned an old shop which was jam-packed with holy stuff, sutras, prayer beads and other strange stuff. And what's more, some ignorant fellows did buy that!

Even though life was almost perfect for Kagome but she really missed her dad. Dad was an awesome man. On long wintery nights, when the surroundings were quiet and scary, she used to find warmth against his chest. He was always helping, optimistic, full of wisdom and the best playmate she has ever had. As a kid, Kagome enjoyed playing hide and seek with him. They were happy in their 3 room flat. It was situated on the 10th floor of a modern building and the surrounding scenery was breathtaking.

One day, dad walked out of their house for purchasing groceries. Kagome desperately wanted a ride with him but the weather was stormy and it was raining so he left her at home. He promised that he'd be back in an hour and he would read her a bedtime story. Several days passed and he never came back… Exactly after a month, they got his dismantled corpse and a crashed car. Souta was too young then, may be a few months old and Kagome was 8. She only had fading memories of her past now. Life was tough without dad. Kaori and Kagome spent countless hours of night, crying for him, hoping that he would return one night but, as each night passed, they would wake up again, preparing for a new struggle everyday! After a few weeks, Jii Chan came to fetch them to the shrine and that's how they got there! They settled down at the Hingurashi shrine and struggled hard to fit themselves in their new lifestyle.

* * *

><p><strong>Present:<strong>

**Kagome is 15 years old now though she would soon grow 16. She is one of the top students at Tokyo High School and aspires to become a doctor in her future. Biology, ancient history, painting and archery are her favorite subjects. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi are her best friends and, she also has a fulltime cute and bothersome stalker named Hojo. Hojo is her handsome batch mate. He is very helpful, modest and polite but at the same time, very, very queer. If you ask me, I think that his sole aim in life is to date Kagome! Aww, her friends try hard to hook her up with him. Nevertheless, that chap really needs a break, that too, a loooooooooooooooooooooooong one! Hey, did I mention about Buyo? No? Never mind, there's not much about her. She's not a normal cat (If you think I'm lying, better check her weight. She weights more than a baby elephant!). Nevertheless, she's cute n chubby, soft and warm and she seems to understand Kagome's true feelings. Whenever her mistress is sad, she rolls her body, brushes it against her feet in order to cheer her up! I would definitely like to have such an intelligent pet.**

**School life is very boring, same schedule, same classes, same students and no boyfriend! Hingurashi is the hottest girl of the school yet, she's still single. She doesn't seem to find a man who perfectly matches her expectations. She hopes to find her man some day. Her Mr. Perfect would be protective and loving, just like her dad. He would be slightly imperfect; hey, no one is completely perfect isn't it?**

**Its spring time and the streets of Tokyo are adorned with the fragrant Sakura Blossom petals. The flowers are blossoming, announcing the arrival of the Spring Carnival. 1 more day, and she'll finally be 16 years old! She can officially participate in the Spring Dance by the next year, hopefully if she's able to find her dream man by then! Till then, she'll keep dreaming of him, hoping to feel his presence soon!**

* * *

><p><strong> March 2011, Saturday, 6:00 am<strong>

"Beep Beep Beep" ….. TAP… Silence!

"Beep Beep Beep"….. Thump….. Silence!

"Beep Beep Beep"….. Ting… Tap… ***fall*** CRASH! (Oh oooo) Poor alarm clock. (-_-)

Yawns….. **7:15 am**

****Shriek*****

"I am late for school again today". The girl clad in plain baby pink half-sleeved top and teddy bear PJs landed with a 'thud' on the floor. "Ouch! That really hurts hard! Where's my stupid alarm clock, it never rang today; I should better throw it out of the" …. (PAUSE)… "Oh, there it is, crumbled to pieces on the floor, he he he, I must hide the remains before mom finds it", (sees at the wall clock) "Damn! I am late for the school !"

She dashed towards the bathroom, got a quick shower, brushed her knotty hair, tied it up in a lose ponytail and slipped in her tidy uniform. After buckling up her shoes, Kagome or Kags (as her friends call her), rushed down the creaky wooden staircase.

**Dining Room, 7:35 am**

"Ohayou gozaimasu momma, Jii Chain, Oh hi there Souta, I wish you disappear someday else I'll wipe off that stupid expression from your face by banging your head on uncle Akira's cedar cabinet! Oh, momma I'll just have an orange for now, I am already late you see. Catch you later people, love you all!" and she jogged out of the door.

Silence in the room. Jii chan is still engrossed in reading the newspaper (I think he never heard that). Kaori (with a startled expression), "Emm, Souta, did anyone mention to her that it was her weekend off today". Souta (shrugging his shoulders) "Who cares, her face would be priceless once she returns, keep the camera ready".

Meanwhile we're back to Kagome…

JOG JOG JOG…. _'I wonder why are so many people strolling all around the park today, the world doesn't care for work it seems'_ … JOG JOG JOG…. _'Finally I am here for the morning train, I must hurry, there's a long line at the ticket window'._

**Finally Inside the train: 7:47 am**

'_I think I am in real trouble today. No one's around. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi must have gone without me. Perhaps I'm too late_ (Flips open the cell phone and checks the time). _No message from either of them, should I text them? Nah I'll screw them later for leaving me behind… The school starts at 8 and it's already 7:55 _***sighs**** _I will land there by 8:15… Gosh… I'm late again, Miss Hiroko will be furious today._

_Look at the way that pervert is drooling all over me, I guess he should be told that he looks like a joker with that funny expression on his face. Poor fellow, his extra rich parents must have left him behind to suffer a lonesome childhood that's why he has grown into a staring jerk in his teenage or, probably he has a habit of staring at females around him, maybe some hormonal problem or psychological thing. The guy needs to see a councilor. Pheww! My stop has finally come, well good bye flirtatious soul hope you become normal soon'._

**Outside the School Gates, 8:16 am**

***Shrieks***

"Hey let me in; hey Mr. Gatekeeper sir why is the gate locked, I'm not that late; is anyone listening to me? Wait a second; it's locked from the outside damn!" (Oh ooooo!)

(Spots a florist round the corner…)

"Emm excuse me Mrs. Akahana, Konnichiwa ****bright smile**** Can you please tell why my school is closed today? Did something bad happen?"

Florist: "Hello Kags, it seems you forgot again, it's a Saturday"!

****DAMN**** ( T_T ) All that rush for nothing!

**Back at home: 9:00 am**

***Sighs*** :-/ :-/ "Tadaima….. Okaa saan? Jii chan? Souta? Where are you all?"

"Okaeri Onii Chan…. Say cheese!"

***Click*** Flash*** (Nice photo!)

"Souta! come back here, I swear I'll bash your stupid head!"

"He he he… ***smug look*** you can't catch me nee chan!"

* * *

><p><strong> Translations:<strong>

Ohayou gozaimasu- Good Morning

Konnichiwa- Hello

Tadaima- I'm home

Okaa saan- Mom/Mother

Okaeri- Welcome Home

Onii Chan- Sister

Nee Chan- Souta's version of Onii Chan


	3. Chapter 3 Happy Birthday Kagome

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (T_T) but I do believe that I'm a reincarnation of Rumiko Takahashi. At least that makes me happy! :P**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Happy Birthday Kagome<strong>

25th March, 2011:

"SURPRISE…

HAPPY BIRTHDAY Kagome…

Mew Mew!"

And the birthday song began.

Kagome ***Eyes brimming with tears of happiness*** "Awwwww… Arigatou gozaimasu, okaa saan, jii chan, Souta, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, Hojo, Buyo. I am so glad that you all are here for my birthday. I thought you people don't remember it at all!" ***Looks around and gives a cheery smile. Then whispers silently*** "I miss you dad, hope you're watching over me, I can't think of my life without you".

Souta ***Stupid smile*** "There they all go emotional".

Kaori (all teary) "Aww Kagome my baby, you're 16 today. You can have all the fun of your life, you know? I'll sign you up for a couple dancing classes. Hope, you'll find a boyfriend soon, 2 more years and you'll be in a college. I'm sure that you'll make a fine career. I can't wait for the day of your wedding. Oh my! I wish to see my grand children as early as possible. Don't worry; I know they'll be as cute as you were in your childhood. I'll teach you all that you want to know about parenting". (Rambles something more about cute children, nice boyfriend etc.)

Ayumi- "Kawai! That's cute of her isn't it girls?" Yuka and Eri nod with happy smiles.

Jii Chan (shrugs his shoulders and rolls his head in disapproval) "I shall not tolerate such disrespectful behavior within the premises of my shrine. We belong to the noble family of ancient mikos; we're supposed to be pure and divine! No affairs before marriage, I am telling you Kagome, I'll personally keep an eye on you."

Souta gives a stupid n confused look while Eri, Yuka and Ayumi sweatdrop. Hojo is quite happy with the idea that Kagome's mom wants her to find a boyfriend.

Hojo- _'I think I'll make a potential suitor if I impress Kagome's mom. She might get impressed by me. Soon I shall gain the permission to marry her daughter. I should start formulating a nice plan for this'._(Gives an ear to ear victorious smile. Seeing his pompous expressions, the girls are highly amused.)

Kagome (quite embarrassed) "Mom… Stop that, we'll have this discuss later!"

"Aww my poor baby is blushing; you look so cute with that pinkish glow on your skin baby!"

***Sighs*** _'What did I do to become her daughter in this birth?'_

The party was superb. The girls along with Hojo did a wonderful job decorating the living room. The entire room was cleaned up, decorated with colorful balloons, streamers and the corners were lit up with aroma candles. Small paper lamps adorned the ceilings while the windows had tingling wind chimes. They moving metal rods of the chimes were producing a melodious tune. As usual, mamma's cooking was the best part of this celebration. They had Onigiri (rice balls), Yakizakana (grilled fish), Kare Raisu (curry with rice), Oden (native dish), Korokke (comparable to French fries), Gyoza (dumplings), noodles and a delicious looking blackforest cake with extra thick Brazilian chocolate layer. **YUMMY** (I'm already drooling). They had blasting music. Dance was followed by cake cutting ceremony. Then grandpa gave a long lecture on the origin of birthdays in Japanese legends and something related to change in a woman's behavior as soon as she turns 16, (just forget that part). Mama came to their rescue, the discussion was cut short and the group proceeded towards the dining area. Everyone recited a short prayer and set down to gulp delicious food.

"The food was delicious Okaa saan. Can I open my gifts now, please please please?"

"Kagome, how ridiculous, don't you know first you should thank Kami for the countless blessings that he has bestowed upon you on your birthday."

"Yep right nee chan, how can you be soooo (extra emphasis on so) ungrateful?"

**Glares*** "SOUTA!"

"You kids are so ungrateful. By Kami's name, I must have committed a horrible, sinful deed to get you as my grandchildren in this life. Don't you know about that particular ancient folklore where an ungrateful king was punished by Kami"…

***Every one Sweatdrop*** Yeah right! There he goes blabbering again (I really miss Inuyasha at this point of time)

"Emm, dad I think we should cut that part, come children let's open Kagome's gifts."

Everyone: "Yeah Right!"

"Ungrateful bunch of kids; Kami will teach them a good lesson some day!"

* * *

><p><strong>Back to living area:<strong>

"Let's see, I'll take up Okaa saan's gift first…. What do I have? Aww… that's a cute T mom, I really love red. Thanks so much. Oh, there's a second one? Yeah, lemme see… A book? (Eh!) Titled: Dating Tips And Parenting Guide…

(Speechless) ***Quickly hides it under the sofa and turns several shades of crimson***

"Aww my baby, I knew you would love it!"

"Emm… he he he (chuckles nervously) that was really thoughtful of you mom, anyways it wasn't needed though."

"What's that nee-chan, lemme have a look" ***puppy dog expressions***

"Shut up Souta!"

Eri, Yuka and Ayumi give strange looks to each other and laugh nervously. Hojo is thrilled with the idea; he stares at Ms. Hingurashi with an admiring expression. Ms. Hingurashi is beaming with pride and joy. Kagome sweatdrops while Souta shrugs his shoulders _'Wt's up with these adults, they're acting strange with love n all... sounds creepy'_. Jii chan mutters something about physical relationships and love being sinful. Kagome bangs her head on the table.

"I think I'll take up Yuka's gift next!"

The next few gifts were unwrapped in perfect silence, without any extra stupid comments coming from Souta's side. Jii chan was off course too displeased with the idea of the girls giggling away and joking with each other. _'These girls will never learn how to behave like gracious women. It's the mistake of the modern-day parents. They know nothing about bringing up their children. Kami will punish them all for their negligence one day.'_Mama sighs and takes Jii chan for his evening walk while the group resumes its activities.

Kagome was happy with the enormous amounts of gifts and birthday cards that she received. She got a colorful light green summer tunic with bright yellow flowers and a matching green colored bead bracelet from Yuka. Ayumi presented her a medium sized college bag made of leather; with black and white waves all over it. It had a tattoo carved on its side pocket. The bag had a box of caramel chocolates inside it. Eri gave her a pair of blue Reebok jogging shoes and a timer for tracking her jogging routines. Jii chan's present was a holy sutra and a religious scripture (quite expected isn't it?). Souta gave her a glass vessel that had a slimy toad inside it. Eew! No wonder such ideas always come from him! Anyways after creating a fuss over this issue and tormenting Souta for an hour or so, the girls were all set to open Hojo's gift. While Eri n Yuki were all so giggly, Kagome had a straight look on her face. Ayumi was lost in her own La La land (probably she was planning her dream wedding on a secluded Hawaiian beach, with a mysterious American cowboy for sure)!

Hojo was blushing like a newlywed babe. His gift was a regular bouquet of white lilies and heart shaped platinum ring. It was delicate, precious and shiny. Even the flowers were a stunning sight. But something was missing. It was the romance factor. There was nothing wrong with Hojo, his gestures were sweet but there was lack of warmth between them. Hojo daily offered her white lilies, he never bothered to notice that red was her color; Red- the color of love, passion and romance. Also, she was not a Platinum fan but then she had a strange liking towards gold. Warmth, shine, optimism and hope! The color of gold conveyed all of these! She politely refused to keep Hojo's gift with her. Things were moving fast and she wasn't comfortable with the idea of early courtship. Here rejection must have hurt him, at least the look on his face conveyed it, nevertheless; it was better for him to realize the truth. Pinning his hopes on someone who doesn't love him back would definitely hurt him more in the future.

* * *

><p>'<em>Finally everyone's gone. It's just me here.' <em>Leaning on her window sill she admired the beauty of the shining stars,_ 'The night sky looks stunning today. Dad, are you there? I am all confused because of today's incidents; a kind of baffled actually. Eri Yuka and Ayumi think that I should've accepted Hojo's proposal. It's not that the guy is worthless. I know he is by far the most genuine person I've met in my life. Still, I cannot imagine him anywhere near you. I always wanted to have a guy who is strong, possessive and protective, just like you were. I've waited all these years for my dream man but I failed to locate him. Will I never get a chance to have a person like you? Why is Kami so partial in my case? He never answers my prayers. I always wanted to play with you while I was a kid, and he took away that source of comfort from me. And now when I wish to have a true soulmate in my life, he has disappointed me yet again. Will I ever meet my dream man? I really feel lonely at times. I really miss you.' _A tear rolled down her cheek and died in her palm.

She sadly observed the wooden box lying beside her. The box enclosed a silky, violet colored kimono that had delicate pink colored Sakura blossoms painted on it. It was the most precious gift from her dad. She glided her slim fingers over the fabric and cherished her treasure. Little did she know that Kami was never partial. He was simply waiting for the right opportunity to come! Somewhere, across the borders of this world, surpassing all the barriers of time, there was a person, who was waiting for her to come. He was waiting for her to free him from all the bonds of past betrayal. His heart was beating faintly, awaiting his rescuer, who was sitting there by the window sill, unaware of the fact that she was desperately wanted there.

Her destiny would change soon. He would be the prime cause for it! However, it was unfortunate that neither of them was aware of it, the man was lost in a long and deep slumber while the girl was lost her own world of thoughts. Destiny play hard sometimes but, the greatest gift of one's life always arrive at the most unexpected times! Their souls were calling for each other. In due course of time, they would meet soon. Will this meeting be a pleasant one? Time will answer this question!

Sighing sadly, Kagome looked at the shrine wall. A strange pinkish light and a strong surrounding aura was coming from the inside halls of the old and tattered building. It caught her attention abruptly. _'I wonder what it is, I must go n check it'._She hurried down the stairs and break through her door. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. As she halted at the door, she heard a faint sound of heartbeat. A silent whisper echoed through the night winds:

"Kagome"…

Shocked, she turned around to see the source of this sound. Someone was calling her; a male perhaps. His voice was laced with pain and sorrow as though, he desperately wanted to reach her. She searched like a madman all around her still she was not able to identify the source of voice.

'_Who is calling me? Whose sound is it? I'm sure I've never heard it before. And how does he know my name? I think I should find him. He sounds so sad and depressed.'_With shaking fingers, she pushed the heavy doors of the shrine. The creaky doors opened up to reveal a strange sight. The sacred well, a historical artifact present in the mid grounds of the shrine was emitting pink light. It was glowing magnificently to produce a dazzling beam of light.

'_Oh lord, now what the hell is that? Is it some sort of spell or magic? I should go near and see it.' _She took a few steps ahead, after two three seconds; the faint mysterious sound was heard once again.

"Kagome"…

She took a brief look inside the well and, a sudden flow of energy seemed to emerge out of it. Everything was bright n hazy around her. Something pulled her inside with great force. She was blinded and nervous, desperately trying to escape from the clutches of that unfamiliar source of energy but she was too weak to fight! The thing kept pulling her inside and she was surrounded in a pool of pink light. Her heart was beating fast and she was frightened!

"KAGOME"… The person called her again but she was too exhausted to open her eyes. She gave up her strength and closed them. Soon, everything was dark around, she was unconscious and the world was dead around her.

She was unaware that his soul had called hers! This was the TIME when the prophecy would come true! She would be called upon by him and their souls shall bind forever! Destiny had played its part! Both were there in front of each other but, both of them were unaware of their presence! They would soon realize what fortune has in store for them.

Soon… And that shall turn FOREVER!

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

Kawai- Cute

Arigatou gozaimasu- Polite way of saying thank you.


End file.
